


the music plays bitter, plays sweet

by Ashii Black (ashiiblack)



Series: Drarryland Submissions [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Ginny is a good friend, Harry Potter Epilogue Compliant, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Memories, Past Infidelity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 02:50:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18023354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashiiblack/pseuds/Ashii%20Black
Summary: Harry is still lost in the memories of his affair with Draco. Ginny decides to do something about it.





	the music plays bitter, plays sweet

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first submission to the Drarryland game! Thank you to meganeileen for the speedy beta!
> 
> Prompt:  
> History of Magic (Older Drarry/Epilogue Compliant)  
> "Second Hand Lovers" by Oren Lavie - Minimum: 374 words - Maximum: 2743 words

_"I have dreamed of you so much that my arms, grown used to being crossed on my chest as I hugged your shadow, would perhaps not bend to the shape of your body." -Robert Desnos ___

__

__Draco kisses Harry with fervor. Harry's fingers tangle in his hair as they fall to the bed, a practiced movement. He shivers as Draco straddles his hips and begins to thrust. Harry can feel the outline of Draco's cock through their trousers and he throws his head back in pleasure._ _

__They know their time together is coming to an end. Harry doesn't want to think about it but he can't help but worry each time together might be their last. He's addicted to this, to Draco. Yet, their weddings are looming in the very short distance._ _

__Harry's pulled out of his thoughts when Draco captures his lips in another kiss, his tongue pushing into Harry's mouth. He moans and pulls Draco closer._ _

__"How much time do we have?" Harry looks up at Draco and they lock eyes._ _

__Draco's face hardens. "Not a lot but I believe I owe you a blowjob."_ _

__He hisses as Draco's fingers grasp at his buttons and tugs down his trousers._ _

__"Harry?" He hears a voice call out from the distance._ _

__Harry jumps, scrambling out of the Pensieve. He's dizzy from the sensation of being jolted out of a memory. He tries to hide his guilty expression as he looks at his wife but she sees right through him. She wasn't supposed to be home yet._ _

__Ginny doesn't ever ask about Draco. She doesn't need to. In the end, Harry chose her. He chose the safety of a family over the risk of true love. "I finished at the office early. I--I thought we could have dinner."_ _

__He nods, his heart still racing from the memory in the Pensieve. "Sure, Gin."_ _

__She hesitates. "Are you alright?"_ _

__Harry touches his cheek and realizes it's wet with tears. He clears his throat as he wipes his face. "Yeah."_ _

__Soon enough, they're sitting across from each other at the dinner table. They fall into easy conversation. Even though Harry's never loved Ginny romantically, he still loves her like family. She's his best friend._ _

__It's why he's completely thrown off when she says, "I want a divorce."_ _

__He stares at her in shock. She runs her fingers through her still extremely red hair and clears her throat. "The kids are growing up. James is getting ready to sit his NEWTs. Soon they'll be grown adults." She reaches for his hand. "Both of us deserve more than what we have right now, Harry."_ _

__"Is there someone else?" Harry pulls his hand away and pokes his food with his fork._ _

__"Would it matter? There's been someone else on your mind since before we even got married." Ginny's tone is cold. "We never even had a chance."_ _

__"I suppose not." He mumbles his words and can't meet her eyes._ _

__She scoots her chair closer to him and rests her hands on his shoulders, giving him an intense look. "That's why this is best for us. Look at me, Harry. You're still in love with him. It's been nearly twenty years and you're wasting away in your Pensieve. You're the reason he never actually married Astoria. Draco Malfoy is still waiting for you."_ _

__Harry sucks in a breath at the name he hasn't dared to utter in years and stands, pushing away Ginny's hands. "You don't know what I want."_ _

__Ginny gives him a sad smile. "Maybe not, but I know it isn't me."_ _

__He closes his eyes, imagining Draco's breath ghosting on his neck. The idea of going back to Draco is paralyzing but for the first time, it feels possible. "I don't want to lose our friendship."_ _

__"We won't. We'll still be parents, Harry. And of course, we'd expect you at all the family events. I think it's just time that we admit to each other that this isn't working anymore."_ _

__Harry knows she's right. He should feel sad but mostly, he's relieved. She's the one making this decision, not him._ _

__"I'll stay with you until one of us finds a new place. I think it's best if you sleep in one of the kid's rooms for now, though."_ _

__He nods, looking around the kitchen. Everything looks the same, yet he feels completely different. For the first time in nearly twenty years, he's free._ _

__"I'm going to take a walk." He wishes he could be warmer to Ginny, to thank her for the sacrifices she's made for him, but emotions flood through his body and he can hardly speak._ _

__Harry walks outside, forgetting his coat. It's raining and soon, he's soaked. He turns on his heel and Apparates to a familiar Wiltshire manor._ _

__A laugh escapes from his mouth. Is he really going to do this? After all of these years, all the heated looks exchanged from across the halls of the Ministry? It isn't as though Draco hasn't tried to rekindle their affair. He smiles as he recalls a moment of weakness when he let Draco kiss him in St. Mungo's after a particularly nasty Auror injury._ _

__What if everything is in his head? Has he been romanticizing their relationship, yearning for a love that doesn't exist? His legs tremble as he walks up the steps to the door._ _

__He thinks about Draco's hands on his hips, his smile, his kiss. If they can make even half of what he's spent years pondering over, Harry knows it will be worth it._ _

__With that, he raises his arm and knocks on the door._ _

__FIN_ _

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr!](http://ashiiblack.tumblr.com)


End file.
